Colonel Kill
Colonel Kill is the foremost authority for the Masterless Army in the land of HellForge. He once mysteriously disappeared without warning, but recently returned with even greater skill. Physical Appearance Green M-Bison hat... enough said. he wears green camo fatigues, combat cargo pants, black leather combat boots, and a full body bandolier harness. on each hip he wears his swords. on each hand he wears militaristic fingerless leather gloves. his eyes are a crazy grey/blue and his features are stonelike chisled and blocky, befitting of a soldier. Weapons/Abilities In previous times, Kill would rely solely on his two bladed handguns. One in each hand, he would smack the opponent when they came close, and open fire when they tried to flee. He is a surprisingly good shot, and the shots burst into small blasts of fire wherever they hit. He still relies on these weapons, but also has a new power all its own, involving usage of lightning. He uses this new ability to spontaneously warp and propel himself in directions, including a devastating wind-up attack where he launches himself through the air at his opponent while spinning about, sometimes called the "Mad Crush." Personality As his name suggests, Colonel Kill has built himself around the kill. Belligerent by nature, he would happily and willingly pick fights, because fighting is all he feels he can do well—he feels he cannot operate under the norms of society. Though he does seem to have a twinge of madness about him, he claims he prefers an honorable battle, in which both opponents are roughly equally matched. Backstory Colonel Kill was previously the highest-ranking soldier in the Masterless Army—and, by the bellicose nature of their society, that made him the authority figure. Though not a masterful war commander by any rate, he led the Masterless to multiple victories against both the Seraphic and Demonic, by virtue of his sheer power. He was on a scouting mission for learning the layout of the entirety of the Demonic Empire, but never returned. His followers presumed he had been ambushed and killed, and though they mourned the loss, they kept looking forward. It was only recently that Colonel Kill returned, with a certain hat upon his head. He proclaimed that he had fallen into some dimensional rift, where he met a madman that taught him many new tricks. Though the Masterless were in disbelief over the fact their "leader" was still alive, he was happily welcomed back, and he continued to serve them well with his new power. Under his orders, the Masterless have set up deadlocks all around the land of HellForge—if the Seraphic or the Demonic wished to reach one another, they would have to go through the Masterless first. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Colonel Kill was originally based off of the only gun-user in the whole game. When I pointed out that one of his attacks was very similar to M. Bison's Psycho Crusher and that his hat was a near perfect copy of M. Bison's own, it was decided that he was going to be a bit of a referential character, and for a while his name was even changed to S. Bison (The "S" being for Sword). When concerns about originality were expressed, his name was changed back, but the references remain. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Varogons characters Category:Hellforge